unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Blyke/History
History One year before John transferred to Wellston Private High School, Blyke, as a first-year student, began arguing with Isen because the latter "stared at him since they entered the school." Their argument caught the attention of the school's king, Arlo, but neither Blyke nor Isen showed respect to Arlo. To grab their attention, Arlo threw a fork into a wall and called the two elite-tiers outside. Arlo promply defeated both Blyke and Isen simultaneously that day.Chapter 137 First Day Blyke was seen in John's class when the latter introduced himself as a new student. He, like many other students, witnessed Elaine shun John.Chapter 7 Perfection Blyke was briefly seen as a silhouette, being told by Isen that the Triple Chocolate Cake was to be served that day.Chapter 20 Project Partners Blyke and Isen were partners when the teacher assigned a literary analysis project later that day.Chapter 36 Sometime after Seraphina became Ace, Wellston needed a new Jack to fill in the position. Arlo wished for Cecile to take up the position, but Remi disagreed. With the King and Queen at an impasse, Seraphina chose the straight-forward Blyke to be the next Jack.Chapter 80 Plot Beginning .]] During his third-year in Wellston, Blyke borrowed Isen's Pen, and accidentally broke the pen's clip. Out of anger, Isen punched Blyke through the wall and the two began to battle in Wallik Hall.Chapter 1 .]] The two continued to battle and cause an excessively loud racket until an angry Doctor Darren intervened. The furious doctor then proceeded to drag Blyke and Isen to the infirmary. Once insid the infirmary, Darren began the chew them out, furious that they caused so much noise while school was in session; however, both Blyke and Isen began arguing again while trying to justify their actions. The two stopped arguing and stayed quiet when Doctor Darren bashed their foreheads together.Chapter 6 Turf War Blyke along with Arlo, Elaine, and Seraphina participated in the recent Turf Wars against AgwinChapter 13; during the event, Blyke fought and won against Agwin's Jack, Gou, before he was pitted against Agwin's Queen, Rein.Chapter 14 Despite his best efforts, Blyke was overwhelmed by Rein's Arachnid ability and was called off by Seraphina to be healed by Elaine.Chapter 15 During Arlo's battle with Rein, Blyke watched from the sidelines with the other Royals and was surprised when Arlo started to strangle Rein.Chapter 16 Investigation After the turf war against Agwin High School, Blyke bragged to Isen that he got to see Seraphina in action. However, under the condition that he would not tell anyone, Blyke reluctantly told his friend that Seraphina attacked Arlo.Chapter 18 Isen never kept his end of the deal however as Remi had already heard of the incident thanks to all the other students talking about it when she came back. While helping Remi catch up with the events that happened at Wellston during her absence, Blyke suggested that Remi, as queen, should stop Arlo and Seraphina's conflict from escalating even further, but she flat out refused. After asking Remi why she left, Blyke was shocked to hear that she had to attend her late brother's funeral.Chapter 23 After Isen was tasked to research John, both he and Blyke were studying in the library. While Blyke was "typing an essay" due the next day Isen showed off John's class photo from New Bostin High School. Blyke did not care however and asked why Isen was even interested in John all of a sudden. Isen did not answer Blyke's question, and the two were caught by the school librarian.Chapter 27 Suspension will get him back for this...eventually.]] Blyke was walking down the hall with Remi when he noticed John dropped all of his papers. Despite Remi's good intentions of helping him, John slapped Remi, which angered Blyke. Angry with John's insolence, Blyke was about to finish him off, but Remi stopped him.Chapter 33 True Colours After noticing Isen researching John again, Blyke mentioned that John is a complete ass for slapping Remi. Blyke then voiced his concern for Remi and noticed that she has become passive since Rei's death. Isen suggested that they take Remi to the mall to ease her mind; Blyke agrees and tells Isen not to bail out before leaving.Chapter 45 Trio Trouble On that weekend, Blyke waited for Remi outside the girls' dormitory. When Isen arrived with the movie tickets, Blyke questioned his choice, but ultimately went with it. The trio left for Kovoro Mall when Remi came downstairs. First, they headed to U-Mart, where Isen spent almost half an hour shopping for a new pen. Growing impatient, Blyke and Remi started playing with some volleyballs that were on sale and threw one at Isen to make him hurry up so they could watch the movie, Siren's Lament. ''During the finalé of the movie, Blyke cried the least of the three. After the movie, in hopes of winning an easy prize, Blyke paid the Ability Gauge Vendor to gauge Remi. He was disappointed with the prize, as it cost about as much as the fee he paid the Ability Gauge Vendor. He and Isen confronted the vendor after Remi realized that there was a transmitter within her teddy bear, much like the one she found in Seraphina's. Before he and Isen were able to turn the vendor in however, he was distracted by a well-timed smoke bomb. Chapter 48 Blyke then cleared the smoke and noticed that the Ability Gauge Vendor was gone. Once Isen located the escaping Vendor, he, Blyke, and Remi gave chase breaking a wall in the process. After Isen stopped a semi-truck, Blyke jumped on top of its trailer and prepared his Energy Beam to stop the vendor and his accomplice. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Payton and was taken under custody.Chapter 49 After realizing that the trio were from Wellston Private High School, Payton realized that he arrested innocents and under Blyke's suggestion, left to check the security tapes. With the guard's back turned, Blyke proceeded to give him two middle fingers. While Payton was gone, Blyke listened to Remi talk about high-tiers being cripples in their own right and Isen talking about the possible connection between EMBER and the government. The conversation ended with Payton's return; when Payton was finished reviewing the tapes, he told the trio that they needed to make an official statement.Chapter 50 Monster Two days after the Kovoro Mall incident, Blyke and Isen were reading the school newspaper and were surprised that the top story was about the trio causing a bomb threat. They were then called to see Headmaster Vaughn along with Remi, and the duo merely stood quietly while Remi explained the entire situation. After a few words of warning, the headmaster let the trio go back to class.Chapter 52 Aftermath While Blyke and Isen were walking out of class, with the former bragging that the lecture was easy to understand, the two overheard other students talking about Arlo's recent injuries. Blyke did not believe that Arlo could lose and told Isen to simply dismiss it as a rumor.Chapter 59 Secrets While Isen was tasked with researching EMBER's movements, Remi tasked Blyke with hanging flyers in hopes to raise awareness within the school body. However, Blyke grew concerned about Remi's current obsession with EMBER and noted that this ongoing obsession of hers has lasted over a month. He reported Remi's behavior to Arlo, who saw that Remi's words could potentially spread fear and chaos for the student body. When Arlo invited Remi for a drink, the Queen asked Blyke if he wanted to come, but he politely refused, saying that he had to meet his new roommate. Unfortunately, his mood soured when he realized that John was his new roommate. If it were not for Keene's presence, the two likely would have fought.Chapter 78 Blyke woke up the next at 7:00, grouchy and tired. What soured his day more was John, hogging the bathroom for half an hour. He met up with Isen once he had finished his preparations from school and complained about John's presence in the room. However, Blyke noted that Isen's reactions were a bit peculiar, as if he was defending the Cripple. His suspicions were cut short, however, when Isen spit his drink on the Jack and ran off, claiming that he was late for a club meeting. Angered and wet from the drink on his face, Blyke gave chase.Chapter 80 Sometime during school, Remi told Blyke to drop the investigation on EMBER; while he was glad Remi dropped her obsession with the shadowy organization, he felt as if her tone was off. Isen suggested that he was overthinking it and as the two friends made their way to the dorms, they found an unconscious John. On Isen's suggestion, both he and Blyke had to haul the unconscious John up three flights of stairs and set him down on a bed. After John had woken up and began to cynically question the journalist, Blyke got fed up with John's cynicism, and angrily grabbed John by the shirt collar and refused to let go until Isen forced him to. The duo eventually decided to leave John alone to recover, though as soon as they left the room, Blyke began to question why Isen was adamant on defending John. However, the Jack never got his answer as Cecile called Isen for an important meeting.Chapter 84 The next morning, after failing to call Isen, Blyke had to prepare himself in hurried rush as John took his time in the bathroom earlier. His day was further soured when he walked out of his dorm to see John arguing with two other students and quickly diffused the situation by shooting an Energy Beam at one of the students and scratching their cheek. He then threatened that if another skirmish happened, he wouldn't let them off with just a scratch. With his morning soured and annoyed with John following him, Blyke managed to find Isen and angrily asked why the journalist didn't pick up his phone. After claiming that he was busy, Isen asked the redhead why he was so late, and Blyke complained about how John continues to hog the bathroom and how he got into a fight that morning with two unnamed students. Curious, Isen asked Blyke for the identity of the students, but all information Blyke knew of was that they were associated with Zeke.Chapter 85 Vigilant Remi's continued research on EMBER often kept her away from spending time with Blyke and Isen, leaving the reporter and the Jack wondering what was actually going on. While it appeared as if Wellston's Queen gave up on her research, the two did not believe that she'd give up so easily. Their speculations were confirmed once Blyke and Isen stormed into Remi's room and discovered her secret research on EMBER. Remi had chosen to hide her research from her friends, thinking that they would not want to participate in a wild goose chase, but to her surprise, they decided to join and help her quest for vengeance.Chapter 93 In order to attract EMBER's attention, Remi decided to follow in her brother's footsteps and chose to be a vigilante, much to the chagrin of Isen. However, Blyke was supportive of Remi's plans and even made a crude costume for the newly minted superhero.Chapter 94 Donning the costume made by Blyke and choosing the name '''X-Rei', Remi, Blyke, and Isen set off to work, searching for criminals in hopes to attract EMBER's attention. Isen managed to find information regarding Waldo, who was reported for "causing chaos" in the low-tier district of Branish, but Blyke had fallen asleep during their research and paid the price when Remi and Isen doodled on his face. With their plans concrete and set in stone, the trio split into two groups, with Remi taking a train alone while Blyke and Isen took a separate train to Branish.Chapter 95 Once all three of them reached the low-tier district, Remi suited up and began to patrol the area, communicating with Orange and Blyke via communicators. While Remi did all the vigilante work as X-Rei, Blyke, also known as Red, and Isen kept watch over her form the rooftops of Branish.Chapter 96 A battle ensued between X-Rei and Waldo's other underlings, but even the combined might of Keesh, Bimel, Quinton and Weim stood no chance against the superhero. With only Quinton standing, Remi was about to interrogate him, but a goon she knocked out earlier got back up and held a woman hostage. Before the situation could spiral out of hand, Blyke shot the goon in the legs, disorientating him and freeing the hostage, allowing Remi to force Quinton into leading her to Waldo.Chapter 97 During Remi's fight with Waldo, the criminal threatened to blow up some hostages in an undisclosed area should anything happen to him. Forced into a defensive position, Remi tasked Blyke and Isen to find the missing hostages. With Isen's Hunter scanning the buildings and Blyke's Energy Beam taking out the guards from afar, the hostages were safe from the bomb Waldo had planted.Chapter 98 But even after Waldo was defeated, Blyke began to take notice how the hostages purposely distanced themselves from X-Rei, despite her noble intentions. For the first time in his life, Blyke began to see the injustice the lower tiers faced every day and realized that "It isn't right." Once he returned to the dorms, he encountered John, who had just finished taking a shower and asked his roommate about his day, and despite John's indifferent response and a reminder that his face was doodled on, Blyke wished his roommate a good night. That night, the school Jack began to realize all the suffering low-tiers and John went through every day of their lives.Chapter 99 Change In light of last night's event, Blyke attempted to be nicer to John by offering to walk with him to class with no success whatsoever.Chapter 100 He later saw both John and Seraphina being cornered by some bullies including Crail, Skrev, and Krolik and stopped the fight.Chapter 101 Seraphina thanked the Jack for his intervention, and a flustered Blyke told her "it was no big deal" before dashing off to class, with a smile on his face.Chapter 102 Blyke, together with Isen and Remi, plot their next target, Alana in their Superhero quest. The next morning, Blyke is surprised to see that John left the dorm early, in contrast to how he had taken ages in the bathroom previously. Chapter 110 Vigilante 2 !]] Later, Blyke joins Remi and Isen to hunt down Alana. He was initially disappointed in how unimpressive the fight was, telling Isen that they should go after higher-ranked criminals, saying that they were "over qualified" to handle them. This perspective soon changes when the mysterious and powerful woman, Volcan, shows up and stabs Alana, killing her. When Volcan proves too much for Remi to handle, Blyke yells at Isen, trying to shake him out of his stupor and get him to rescue Remi.Chapter 116 After a bit, he gave up, huffed, and walked off, using his ability to snipe at Volcan from above. Later, after Volcan stabbed Remi, Blyke manages to convince Isen to rescue Remi. Chapter 117 The trio barely make it out alive, and once they returned to the dorms, Blyke runs to get help from a confused Elaine, who heals the severely injured Remi. After Isen quits the Superhero quest, Blyke does not quit with him right away, but also tells Remi that she should stop, saying that he didn't want anyone else hurt. Chapter 118 Blyke runs into John after school again and attempts to start a conversation. When John snaps and bluntly tells Blyke to stop, Blyke attempts to reason with him and start their relationship over on a clean slate. John rejects him coldly and leaves Blyke frustrated. Capture When the news of Isen's brutal beatdown spread throughout the school, Blyke and Remi went to check on him in the infirmary. Remi called out to Isen loudly, which earned her and Blyke a frightening reprimand from Doctor Darren. Isen was less than thrilled at the attention he was getting, especially since it alerted everyone in the room to his presence. Isen tried to pass off his injuries as a result from falling down some stairs. Blyke wasn't fooled, pointing out they knew about his loss against a masked student. He and Remi tried to get some clarification on the rumors of the attacker having multiple abilities, though a nervous Isen insisted that he was in no condition to be pressed for answers. They respected Isen's wishes, though they considered him to be acting like a weirdo. Chapter 131 Joker After leaving the infirmary, Blyke and Remi overhear two students talking about the masked attacker and approached them in hopes to gather more information. The two students revealed that the attacker had multiple abilities and witnessed him using a ranged explosion ability, a healing ability, and a strength-enhancing ability strong enough to overpower Isen. Remi suggested to Blyke that the meet up with Abel, who is one of the few students with an explosion ability, but once the two Royals made it up the roof, they found Abel, bloodied and unconscious. Once Abel had regained consciousness, the two began to ask about the attacker, and Abel told them that the attacker somehow managed to mirror his ability. With no leads on identifying the attacker, the two Royals carried Abel down to the infirmary. That night Blyke attempted to strike up a frinedly conversation with John and confidently declared to his roomate that he would unmask the mysterious masked attacker. John was not concerned about said masked attacker and left to his bedroom.Chapter 133 On the day Arlo graduates from Wellston Private High School, Blyke would be crowned the next King. However, recent events harboured doubts in the Jack's mind and he decided to privately meet up with the King. The night after John threatened to tear down the hierarchy, Arlo met up with Blyke to discuss the latter's future ascension as King. The two of them recalled how they had both met, and Arlo told Blyke how he managed to take control of the school after Rei had left the hierarchy in shambles. Though Blyke continued to express doubt, Arlo told the Jack not to worry about the his future kingship. However, Blyke's run-in with the masked attacker would come all too soon; Blyke would discover firsthand that the masked attacker would not be so easily unmasked. At first, Blyke refrained from using his ability, knowing that the attacker needed to see an ability in order to copy it, but the masked attacker had already copied a strength-boosting ability beforehand and managed to hold Blyke in an armbar with his superior strength and hand-to-hand combat. Left with no choice, Blyke activated his Energy Beam and broke the attacker's hold before using his ability to unleash a series of attacks. Unfortunately, the attacker managed to avoid everything Blyke had to throw at him and brutally shot the Jack with ten finger-sized Energy Beams. Shortly afterwards, Blyke was mercilessly knocked out by the attacker.Chapter 138 Shortly after his battle, Blyke was taken to the infirmary and remained there for the rest of the school day. Once he woke up, he found himself injured to the point where it hurt to move and was furious about his loss. Blyke complained to Remi and Isen on how the attacker managed to best him with his own ability and further complained on how the attacker already had an ability copied beforehand and possessed superior hand-to-hand combat capabilities. However, Remi deduced that the attacker didn't simply mirror abilities, but somehow managed to amplify them, a conjecture that Blyke and Isen both admitted was likely correct. Determined to stop the Joker, Remi vows to uncover the masked attacker's plans and put an end to his menace, a vow that Blyke agrees to.Chapter 139 Blyke was present with Remi and Isen while they were interviewing Juni. He commented that Juni's ability, Flash Forward was "pretty convenient." Juni informed the trio of her belief that the masked student (now known as Joker) never copied her ability when he attacked her. When Remi asked her why she was so sure, Juni replied that if Joker could see into the future, she would never have been able to dodge his attacks or evade him for as long as she did. The trio determined that there were some abilities that Joker cannot copy.Chapter 144 Later that night, Blyke sat down in his room and contemplated the slow progress of the ability training he's undertaken the past few days. His efforts allowed him to utilize the same Finger Beam technique Joker used on him, but only through three of his fingers. The difficulty of the move led him to ponder how Joker was able to master it after only moments of copying Energy Beam. Blyke believed that on top of combat training, Joker had been exposed to many different abilities, and had studied them to the point of ultilizing a skill set that was constantly changing. Despite the odds heavily being in Joker's favour, Blyke was determined to expose his identity. He then began to ponder what the extent of Joker's mysterious ability was. After much thought, he determined that the copied abilities were only retained temporarily. Just as he realized that Joker would effectively be a cripple without an ability to duplicate, he heard John coming into their dorm room. Blyke began to greet him, only to realize that his roommate could fit the profile he had just come up with for the Joker. Blyke then excused himself by telling his suspicious roommate that he needed to get back to finishing his homework.Chapter 145 After taking a difficult quiz the next day, Blyke was supposed to wait for Remi and Isen after class but forgot to do so as his mind was preoccupied with his roommate potentially being the Joker. Remi and Isen snuck up on him as he was walking, the former playfully startling him. His perturbed attitude did not go unnoticed by Remi, who began to ask the Jack what was bothering him. Blyke told them he thinks he might have an idea about the Joker's identity, the trio headed for an empty classroom to discuss it in private. Blyke revealed his thoughts on John, but began to second-guess the flimsiness of his decduction. Remi turned to Isen and began to ask him for his thoughts.This caused Blyke to remember how Isen had recently been looking up information about John and his insistence that they treat the ungrateful jerk with kindness. Furious with Isen keeping the Joker's identity a secret, Blyke grabbed Isen by the collar and began to argue with his best friend until Remi stopped the two with her Lightning. She made it clear that they could not afford to fight amongst themselves in this time of crisis, and that there were to be no more secrets between them. With that out of the way, Blyke advocated they expose John in the school newspaper. Isen objected to this idea based on the fact that nobody would believe them, reminding that Blyke had doubted that very conclusion even after coming to it himself in the first place. Remi suggested they corner John and force him to reveal his power, which Blyke seconded. Isen told them this wouldn't work, pointing out how committed John was to keeping up the charade despite all the abuse he's gone through. Isen finally revealed to his friends about John's violent tendencies, and how they intensified following Arlo's provocations and Seraphina's ability loss. This led to Isen revealing Arlo's defeat at John's hand, shocking both Blyke and Remi. Blyke began to panic at the thought of Remi fighting an opponent that even Arlo couldn't beat.Chapter 146 Later, Blyke and Remi reviewed Johns school records, which revealed that two years ago he was already stronger than Arlo in the present, leaving them concerned on how to defeat him.Episode 148 Isen then comes back injured, tells the two that John would battle Remi in two days. Remi then switches the subject to how Isen was discovered and concludes that, similar to her seeing electrical currents, John can see ability auras. Since Isen had previously successfully spied on John, Remi believes she has found Joker's weakness: range; he cannot copy abilities outside his sensory range. However, Isen reveals that John is working with Cecile, meaning that he has access to her powerful ability, causing Blyke to angrily grab him by the collar. When Remi goes to talk to John, Blyke grabs her arm to ask if she is sure talking is a good idea, and follows her to his room. When John pushes Remi aside, not wanting to talk, Blyke catches her and prevents John from closing the door to his room, saying that he needs to hear her out.Chapter 150 Blyke and Isen waited outside while Remi had a conversation with John. It is implied they were listening in as they claimed not to have heard anything after. Remi bumped into Blyke on the way out of John's room, seemingly angry.Chapter 151 The next day, while walking and talking with Seraphina, John revealed that Blyke left their dorm and was likely crashing at Isen's.Chapter 152 On the day Remi was to fight Joker/John, Isen and Blyke stood on the rooftop of one of the buildings, posed to aid Remi fight Joker. However, the two failed miserably as Joker electrocuted Isen first, before brutally and slowly beating Blyke as onlookers gasped. Later, his unconscious form would lay on the roof as Holden declares Arlo and his followers officially defeated. Season 2 Blyke's extensive injuries had him sent to the hospital along with Remi. He didn't say much during his stay, and tried to avoid interacting with Arlo and Isen when they came by for a visit. Isen poked Blyke's injured faced and tried to cheer him up by saying he's welcome to sleep in his closet. This did not lift his spirits in the slightest, and he snapped at Isen for being annoying. Blyke listened to the conversation between Remi and Arlo, gritting his teeth at the harsh reality they were in. When he and Remi were alone again, he spoke up in agreement with Arlo's assessment that their actions only served to get them in trouble. After their harrowing encounters with EMBER and Joker, Blyke's came to the conclusion that he was too weak to lead or protect anyone.Chapter 157 References Category:Blyke Category:History Category:Characters